My Best Friend
by TheShow71
Summary: A deleted scene from the end of season 3 episode 9, after Morgan learns Chuck's secret where Sarah must interview Morgan to see if he is safe to stay. Involves deep conversation between Morgan and Sarah regarding Chuck. Pre-Chuck and Sarah together.


**This is my my first official publish on Fanfiction. I would love any feedback, positive or negative. I wrote this scene for the end of season 3 episode 9 after Morgan learns Chuck's secret and the team, including pre-evil Shaw, decides what to do with him. The show never had a lot of deep conversation between Morgan and Sarah so I thought this would be cool. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morgan Grimes sat in the room waiting to be released. He figured they would debrief him after doing some background checks or whatever the CIA does. He did not notice the camera in the upper corner of the room.<p>

"What are we going to do with him?" Sarah asked from the main common room in castle. Chuck, Casey, Shaw, and her all stood around the room watching the tiny man on the screen. Morgan was just sitting there.

"You don't need to do anything with him. He's been my best friend for 22 years. He's not gonna tell anybody my secret." Chuck chided.

"Well that may be true, but the CIA doesn't risk government secrets over friendships. He could be used against us if he stays here." Said Shaw

"He wouldn't say anything. Okay? I promise you that that man is the best…," Chuck pointed to the screen where Morgan seemed to have found the camera and was sticking his face into the lens and sniffing it "… best friend a guy could ever have."

"Well what information besides our identities, the location of castle, and the fact that you're the Intersect does he know? Who knows how many dots he's connected?"

Chuck was suddenly very nervous as he thought of everything he had told Morgan.

"Unlikely." Casey interjected. "Grimes ain't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. The man can barely run a Buy More."

Shaw still looked unsure. "Well we'll need to interrogate him first. Sarah, you'll question him and see what he knows."

Chuck, who had been sitting with his face hidden in his palms, suddenly popped his head up. "What? Why Sarah?"

"Well we can't have you question, he doesn't know me enough to trust me, and Casey…" Shaw explained.

"I'll break his face if I think he's lying." Casey interjected in his casual tone.

"Relax Chuck. I'm just going to ask him some questions." Sarah said in a reassuring manner.

"There is gonna be a record somewhere that says Morgan was interrogated by the CIA. How do you expect me to relax?" Chuck answered in a frustrated tone.

Sarah looked at Shaw as if to ask him something. Without saying a word, Shaw sighed and nodded. He flipped a switch and the screens turned off.

"There. We're not recording this. Sarah, it's on you to find out what he knows."

Sarah gave a half smile to Chuck and he returned it with a slight lip curl of his own. "Thank you."

xxx

Morgan was sitting at the table again when Sarah walked in. "Agent Walker!" Morgan exclaimed with a smug smile. "How's the rest of the team doing?"

"You can call me Sarah, Morgan. I need to ask you some questions."

"Yeah, sure." Morgan tried to calm himself down but couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I'm just taking it all in. Chuck, Casey, and you are all spies! I still can't figure out how Chuck kept it a secret. Of course it makes more sense with you and Casey. He's all…"Morgan shivered before continuing, "and you… all nice and sweet combined with that hard and cruel center."

"I know that it's a lot to take in but I need to …" Sarah's cheerful tone faded as Morgan's words suddenly hit her. "Wait! What do mean cruel?" Sarah gave a concerned look.

Morgan stared at Sarah for a second. His excitement turned to concern. "Sarah, can I ask you something? What is your relationship with my best friend?"

Sarah suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "Chuck was formerly my asset and is now my partner."

"That's all?" Morgan asked as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes Morgan that is it." Sarah was now clearly frustrated. "We have a professional relationship that involves us using a relationship as a cover. That's all there's ever been and ever will be.

"Oh my God!" Morgan could not believe what he was hearing. He went on the attack. "Sarah, I'm gonna go ahead and break a major best friend rule here, but Chuck is nuts about you. You can't tell me that being a spy you never noticed the way he looks at you. That man would do anything for you."

"I realize that Morgan! Okay?" Sarah angrily answered. She paused a moment to gather herself before answering in a much calmer tone, "Chuck and I have been through a lot together, but none of that matters right now. It may be cruel, but there is nothing between us so can I ask you my questions now?"

"That's not what makes you cruel, Sarah."

Sarah's frustration was growing with every word from Morgan. "It doesn't matter Morgan! I need you to tell me what you know about Chuck and the CIA."

"Well I know everything about Chuck." Morgan bragged with a sudden smile. "He told me about the NSA and CIA joint operation that sent you and Casey to watch over him, that Bryce Larkin, his old roommate and apparently your old boyfriend, sent him the Intersect through an email, that your cover has been his girlfriend-"

"-Is there anything he told you that does not involve mine and Chuck's relationship?" Sarah, clearly annoyed, asked.

"You mean Roark Industries, the Ring, the General, Shaw, the bad guys thinking that the government had given up on the project, his cover as Agent Carmichael? What?" Morgan read off the list without even thinking. "We were about to die so he was speaking kinda fast. The rest'll come to me." It was clear by Morgan's joyful tone that he had no idea how serious the situation was.

Sarah looked down at the table with a look of sorrow. She whispered to herself, "That's what I was afraid of."

"So what happens now? When do I meet the general?" Morgan asked with a smile.

Sarah looked up with a straight face. "Morgan, you can go now. Go to the home theater room in the Buy More and wait there for more information." She gave Morgan a fake smile. "You did great."

"Sure thing Agent Walker… Sarah." He gave her a smile as he stood and she gave a fake smile in return. Morgan walked to the door but stopped short. He suddenly turned and faced Sarah's back. Sarah sat at the table facing away from the door. "Sarah before I go I'm sorry, but I have to finish what I was saying before."

Sarah looked from the table. "Morgan-"

"Sarah I have to say this." Morgan gathered himself. "It's like I said before, Chuck is nuts about you. But that's not what makes you cruel. What makes you cruel is that you love him too." Morgan paused for a moment before continuing. "Secret Agent or not, Sarah everybody has seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I know you think it's complicated, but it's not. As somebody who may never have a girlfriend again, let me tell you that what you two have is special. Nothing, not even the CIA should come before that." Morgan paused again, trying to read Sarah from behind. He started again, "And if you don't listen to me? Fine. Then you're missing out on the greatest guy you'll ever meet, but let him know that. All I ask from you is that you don't do anything else to hurt him." He paused one final time. "It's my job as his best friend to make sure of that." With his final words Morgan turned again and walked out the door.

Sarah just sat in silence, contemplating everything in her mind.

Morgan suddenly walked back in the room. "Sorry, umm, how exactly do I get back up to the Buy More? I'm still kinda new to the whole underground CIA base layout."

xxx

The three men waited. Chuck was pacing back and forth with a worried look on his face. Shaw leaned against the table looking down. Casey stood with his armed crossed and his usual hard, unreadable look on his face. The doors suddenly opened and Sarah walked in. All eyes were on her as she stopped and faced them.

"So…?" Chuck asked with a pleading look.

"What's the verdict? Are we moving Morgan Grimes?" Shaw asked.

Sarah stared into Chuck's pleading eyes.

"Sarah?" Shaw interjected.

Sarah's lip curled up ever so slightly. "Chuck, Morgan is waiting in the home theater room in the Buy More. You can take him home now." She turned to Shaw. "We're safe. Morgan stays."

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think. I have already outlined another Chuck story as well as other fics still to come!<p> 


End file.
